videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Winston Target
Winston Target 'is the main character from Top Strife. Appearance Winston wearing that jacket and blue pants, is same of thing. Inspirations The main inspirations for this character are Frank West from ''Dead Rising (complete with his original english voice actor T.J. Rotolo) and Nigel Thornberry from The Wild Thornberries. Bios * '''Top Strife: "Winston "Target" Jones is an Australian professional survivalist, with the arsenal of some survival tools. People say that he's prepared in case of a zombie apocalypse. He dreams to have his own show on the documentary channel "Biology Channel", so he enters to Top Strife to win the enough money to begin the show production." Relationships Allies Shang Lee Winston's rival, they learn to the strongest who the best. Enemies Mr. Maximilian Winston discover the Maxos, thinks to stop Mr. Maximilian's plans until the "New World Order" for the Maxos will arise. Project Skull Winston tells him for where's money for Winston. Gameplay Winston Target is sometimes as the incredible stronger at the moment. Winston's skills made deal weapon master at using melee and ranged. Across the powerful character even know, speaking haves no superhuman abilities but is the survivalist at the time against zombies, never heard before and an strength will deploy at Full Contact, if should be skills. He added boxing and super powers, is means he will get increased to become most strongest character, if any could be rising up, he haves fighting style, as one combines any skills above then like superhuman abilities. Movelist Fighting Techniques * Ballista Shot: He shoots his opponent with his ballista. * Human Swing: Winston grabs his bat and hits his opponent, bouncing him/her to the wall. * Pepper Surprise: He sprays pepper to his opponent's face. Making him/her get the effects for 2 seconds. * Got Trapped!: He assumes a defensive stance. When his opponent attacks with a melee strike (no weapons and super powers whatsover), Winston counters it with a grab that makes his opponent's leg/arm fall him/her down to the ground. * Rising Jab: He does a boxing uppercut punch that swipes his opponent. Calamity Move * Nature Target: Winston sprays pepper to his opponent's face, then he does a kangaroo kick to the opponent chest, stomping him/her to the ground. Then he grabs both of his/her legs, spinning him/her around and throws his opponent to the sky and dropkicks his/her backbone, falling to the ground. Top Finishes * Bloody Ball: Winston kicks his opponent's jaw, making the head popping out from the body, then we see his/her head flying to the sky. He then looks the head, grabs his bat and swings the head to his decapitated opponent and still standing body's stomach, impaling it to the death. * Call of the Nature: Winston ties his opponent with flares, then he fires a flaming arrow and shoots to his opponent's head with his ballista, making the flames of the arrow turn on the flares, trapping his opponent on a giant blaze that burns him/her alive. Public Execution * Screwed by the Shotgun: The winner leaves the stage while Winston stays on the ground. Winston gets up and meets Mr. Maximilian who appears on the stage. Mr. Maximilian launches Winston to the air and grabs a shotgun from out of nowhere and shoots to Winston, making him explode on chunks of gore. Sequences Battle Intro The camera focus to an apple that was cut across by an arrow, then Winston comes to the stage, grabs the arrow from the ground and says "You are facing the nature target!". Victory Pose Winston comes to the opponent saying "That was like splatting a mosquito!", then he eats a bran bar and leaves the stage. Arcade Winston Target/Arcade Notes * Fun Fact: MBC (Main Broadcasting Channel) is a parody of the NBC (National Broadcasting Channel). Category:Draconian characters Category:Original characters Category:Top Strife characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists